Immortal Magic
by EsmeRose
Summary: Teddy Lupin wants to learn more about his father. After reading the infamous Twilight Saga, he goes to Forks, WA. Will he find answers there?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you have not read the Twilight Saga AND the Harry Potter Series, read them first. The first few chapters are very short, but I promise they will get longer. I'm just getting started so be patient. Review and let me know what you think and share your ideas. Thanks for reading! M**

Immortal Magic

Prologue

Sighing, Teddy closed the book and leaned back. Questions running through his mind. Could it possible? Could this book have any basis in fact? But how would he find out? It was just a book, written by a Muggle. It wasn't possible, was it?

Ever since he was a boy, he had been obsessed with werewolves. He had read every book he could get his hands on, Muggle and magical alike. He wanted to understand. He wanted to learn more and in doing so, understand what it might have been like for his father. He never had a chance to know his parents, Remus and Tonks Lupin, but he felt with each piece of information that he was that much closer.

Teddy's father was a werewolf, but his mother was not. So, when he was born, he was given some of the abilities of his father. His senses were above average. He could hear, see and smell like a wolf. He even had the speed. In fact, he was so steeped in the wolf, that even his animagus form was a wolf.

Everything he learned shows werewolves as inhuman and horrible creatures. Everything that is except this Muggle series of books about wolves and vampires. The Twilight Saga had enthralled him and had given him hope. But could it possibly be true? The only way to find out would be to go to this place and find out. Forks, Washington in the United States. Harry would take him, he was sure of it.

Renesmee sat on her bed quietly contemplating the possibilities in the book. Her life, unlike so many others, was almost mythical. Everything in her screamed that it could all be true. She would love to meet witches and wizards, like those in the Harry Potter books. Parts of her life resemble those she read in the fictional series. Her entire family were vampires and her husband was a shape-shifting wolf. Her being half-human and half-vampire showed her that stranger things could be possible. Why could it also not be possible that there are witches and wizards out there?

As she thought about the possibility, she began dozing off. What seemed like minutes later, she awoke to Alice's screams. Something was wrong, very wrong.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Teddy slowly approached his godfather. He knew Harry would do his best to help him. He just wasn't sure quite how to explain this feeling that was growing deep inside him. He could literally feel it pulling or pushing him in the direction of this distant land. He decided to just do the best he could in explaining.

"Harry, could I speak with you?" Teddy asked politely.

"Of course, Teddy. What's on your mind?" Harry inquired.

"It's hard to explain, but I really need your help. It has to do with Dad."

"Well, I'll do anything I can to help, Ted, just tell me what's happened."

Teddy took a deep breath and began telling his godfather about his research and findings. He told him all about the Muggle books and how he had this feeling that he truly needed to go to America. Specifically to Forks, Washington.

"I want to see if it's true. If it is, maybe I will be able to understand myself fully. I have always felt that I have been missing something and I think this may be it. I almost feel, deep in my bones, that this is my destiny. That this pack that I read about is real and I belong to it. What I need is for you to take me there. Will you do it? Please?"

Harry sat there stunned and considered the request for a while before speaking. "Teddy, I..." he paused for a moment. "I think I understand what you are going through. I will talk to Ginny and see if we can't find a way to help you. The school year is over now and with the summer holiday maybe we can go this place. This Washington. However, your seventh year at Hogwarts is an important one and I would like to see you finish your schooling and take your N.E.W.T.s."

Teddy exhaled a sigh of relief. "I understand. I also want to finish school, but if I find this information to be true, it might be difficult. I need to understand this thing I feel inside me, but it may take longer than one summer."

"Let me go talk Ginny. I'll be back in a few minutes," Harry said.

While he waited, Teddy sat on the comfortable sofa and looked around the house that he had called home for the past year. He had only come to live with the Potter's last summer after his grandmother had died. He had been sad to leave their little cottage for Harry's sprawling manor in Godric's Hollow, but it was nice to be closer to his best friends. Albus, James, and Hugo were the best mates a guy could ask for. They had been close friends for as long as he could remember. He smiled thinking back to all the times they had gotten into trouble at Hogwarts. Especially with the map Harry had given him, explaining that it had once belonged to his father. Harry's footsteps coming into the room jolted him from his reverie.

"I talked with Ginny," Harry said, "and we have come up with a plan."

"Really? I didn't think she would go for it," Teddy exclaimed.

Harry grinned. "Ginny is always up for an adventure. The kids are vacationing with the Weasley's this summer. They are all going to San Francisco for the holiday. Ginny and I will take you to Washington and in July, they will meet us in Washington. You better pack, we leave tomorrow morning."

Teddy was speechless. He knew it would happen, but he never thought it would be so soon. He stood and hugged Harry. "Thank you. This means everything to me."

"I loved your father, he was a second godfather to me. I know he would want this for you. If this is what you need, then I will do everything in my power to make it happen," Harry said.

"Well, I'll go pack. Oh, Forks is the rainiest place in the United States, so pack an umbrella or something," Teddy said with a grin.

"An umbrella? I'm a wizard, I have no use for an umbrella," Harry replied cheekily.


End file.
